Sentret (Pokémon)
|} Sentret (Japanese: オタチ Otachi) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 15. Biology Sentret is a small, furry Pokémon with a big round body, stubby arms, and two small feet. Its fur is light brown, and it has a tail with dark brown stripes that it uses to stand on to see if there is danger nearby. It has long dark brown ears, a white ring on its belly, and white paw pads. While it is capable of standing on its hind legs, it usually moves on all four. Sentret behaves very nervously and cautiously, apparently fearing for its life. It will not sleep alone, and usually sleeps while another of its kind watches for danger. When one sees a predator, it warns the rest in its pack, and they all flee. Sentret can most commonly be found in . In the anime Major appearances Multiple Sentret debuted in Tanks a Lot!. A young Sentret and Misty's Togepi hijacked 's Arbo-Tank. Later, the two were rescued by and with the help of the young Sentret's family. A Sentret appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, under the ownership of . He briefly used it to demonstrate to Ash's Pikachu. A Sentret appeared in The Forest Champion!, where it, along with a and , was gathering food only to be scared by an . They were then saved by the forest champion . Minor appearances A Sentret appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Sentret appeared in The Fortune Hunters as one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy. A Sentret appeared in The Heartbreak of Brock as one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab. A Sentret appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Sentret appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. It was responsible for scouting the desert around the oasis. A baby Sentret appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, where it was one of the Pokémon being cared for by Mr. Shellby. A Sentret appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. A Sentret appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as an inhabitant of the Dragon Holy Land. Multiple other Sentret appeared in the follow-up episode, also as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. Two of them reappeared in a flashback in Better Eight Than Never. Three Sentret appeared in 's flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. A Sentret appeared in In the Knicker of Time!. Multiple Sentret appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Sentret was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Sentret appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies. A group of Sentret, , , , and helped Jack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard, as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. Also, at the beginning of the movie, one is shown being saved by Solana from a forest fire. A Sentret made a cameo appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . Multiple Sentret made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A 's Sentret appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!, where it was seen competing in the . Multiple Sentret made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. They were among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. A Sentret appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Sentret appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A group of Sentret appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Another also appeared in 's flashback. A Sentret appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Sentret appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A 's Sentret appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where it was seen participating in the Poké Puff Contest. A Sentret appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Sentret appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Sentret appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. This Sentret was among a group of Pokémon escaping a forest where Team Flare were conducting an experiment. A Sentret appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. It reappeared in a flashback in Facing the Needs of the Many! and Till We Compete Again!. A Trainer's Sentret appeared in A League of His Own!. A wild Sentret appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where it was one of the Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. A Trainer's Sentret appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Three Sentret appeared in Till We Compete Again!, with two of them under the ownership of two different Trainers and one of them being wild. Five Sentret appeared in The Power of Us. Three were under the ownership of different Trainers, caught a fourth as part of the Pokémon Catch Race, and the fifth was wild. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sentret debuted in The Legend, where two were seen by a tree standing on their tails when had finished her message to in Johto. A Sentret was seen as a Pokémon under the ownership of Professor Elm in Who Gives a Hoothoot?. A Sentret is seen at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out With Slugma. uses it to illustrate the concept of held items, such as , to one of the children. Later, in The Last Battle XIII, Sentret was one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Crystal a Sentret on her way to 's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Sentret appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. A 's Sentret appeared in Clobbering Claydol. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Sentret appeared in the Pokéathlon. s were shown to own multiple Sentret in All About Arceus IX. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Sentret appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Sentret made an appearance in Demanding Tests at the Pokémon School!. In the TCG In the TFG One Sentret figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances : In the Special Episode Here Comes Team Charm!, a Sentret appears before Boulder Quarry, convincing Team Charm to go after Team AWD because the latter attacked Sentret and his friends while on an exploration. This Sentret is later revealed to be a disguise of , the guardian of Limestone Cavern. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} , , and }} |} |} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} and , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Defeat a after performing a 7-block combo or higher in Challenge Mode}} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 18, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dolce Island, Mitonga Road}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 338}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Dizzy Punch Sentret|English|United States|5|January 10 to 16, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Dizzy Punch Sentret}} |} Held items Berry|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=2|gsc1image=no |frlg1=Oran Berry|frlg1type=Berry|frlg1rar=5 |dppt1=Oran Berry|dppt1type=Berry|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Oran Berry|hgss1type=Berry|hgss1rar=5 |bw1=Oran Berry|bw1type=Berry|bw1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Baby-Doll Eyes|Fairy|Status|—|100|30| }} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=162 |name2=Furret |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Sentret shares its with . They are both known as the Scout Pokémon. * Sentret is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 215. Origin Despite its name, Sentret's behavior and markings are more similar to s than s. It also shares traits with , s (more specifically, the s), and s. Name origin Sentret is a combination of ''sentry and . Otachi is a combination of 尾 o'' (tail) and 立つ ''tatsu (stand) or 鼬 itachi (weasel). In other languages and or |fr=Fouinette|frmeaning=From }} |es=Sentret|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wiesor|demeaning=From or , and visor |it=Sentret|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬리선 Kkoriseon|komeaning=Derived from and . 선 also means standing. |zh_yue=尾立 Méihlahp|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Tail stand" |zh_cmn=尾立 Wĕilì|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Tail stand" |hi=सेंट्रेट Sentret|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Сентрет Sentret|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Wiesor es:Sentret fr:Fouinette it:Sentret ja:オタチ zh:尾立